scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scarecrow (The Frickert Fracas)
:For the other characters with this name, see Scarecrow (disambiguation). : | actor= John Stephenson }} The Scarecrow was the disguise of Simon Shakey. He used it to sneak around Maude Frickert's farm so he could steal a secret formula that could make chickens giant. Physical appearance As the Scarecrow, Shakey wears a brown ragged shirt, blue pants, and a light brown hat with some hay sticking out of it. He also has hay in his shirt and pants. A blue cloth mask covers his face. His eyes are inconsistent; early close-ups depict him with cut-out eye holes through which Simon's eyes are visible, but in later scenes, he has entirely black eyes even in close-ups. Personality The scarecrow was sneaky and secretive. He would often spy on the gang by hiding in plain sight until his cover was blown and fled when discovered. History ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one As the gang and Jonathan Winters approached the farm, Daphne Blake noted what a nice change it was going to be from the haunted houses, gloomy mansions, and spooky characters they had been running into. Little did the gang realize that the scarecrow was watching them. Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne, and Maude first encountered the scarecrow while searching the wheatfield for one of two "snoopers" suspected of attempting to steal the secret formula. At first they thought it was just an ordinary scarecrow, but when Daphne and Velma reported their location as being "by the scarecrow", Fred and Maude got confused; wasn't that thing right behind them just a minute ago? Fred realized that the scarecrow was actually a person in disguise and told Daphne and Velma to grab him. The scarecrow promptly bolted. While the girls were chasing him, he noticed Fred and Maude coming the other way and was forced to flee in a different direction. He ran toward the farmyard and escaped. Once the two "snoopers" were caught, they explained that they were really just businessmen who wanted to rent the farm for a rock festival but couldn't get a chance to ask because Maude's overprotective handyman Vernon Crow kept chasing them off. They had nothing to do with the scarecrow; in fact, the brown-haired man got quite the fright when the scarecrow jumped in the haystack where he was hiding. With the scarecrow confirmed to be still at large and Vernon mysteriously missing, the gang continued their search for the scarecrow, now suspecting Vernon. Once the coast was clear, the scarecrow appeared and started digging for the secret formula. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo ended up running back to the farmyard after hearing voices in the cornfield (it was only Fred, but they didn't realize this) and discovered the scarecrow digging. They got scared and fled, which lured the rest of the gang back to the farmyard. Unfortunately for them, the scarecrow got away before they arrived. Shaggy and Scooby continued to attempt to avoid the scarecrow, but their efforts proved fruitless as they kept running into him anyway. Eventually, they along with Jonathan decided to hide in a stable. Worried that the scarecrow may be in there as well, Jonathan decided to do some impressions of police officers to flush him out, so the others could capture him. The scarecrow caught on to the routine and scared them away. The scarecrow was next seen running into a grain silo. All but Shaggy and Scooby followed him in, who decided to hide in a chicken coop instead. Inside the coop, they discovered samples of the secret chicken feed formula buried underground in a metal box. One of the chickens ate it all and grew so large that it destroyed the coop. The massive chicken proceeded to chase Shaggy and Scooby around the farm. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were in the silo, searching for the scarecrow. The scarecrow tried to sneak up on Jonathan but tripped over a hammer and fell into the grain. Jonathan accidentally hit the grain release switch, causing the grain along with the scarecrow to pour out of the silo and land right on top of Shaggy, Scooby, and the giant chicken. The chicken burst out of the grain pile and ran away with Scooby and the scarecrow involuntarily riding it. Maude tried to stop the chicken by grabbing one of its tail feathers, but it just dragged her around until the feather broke off. The gang got in the Mystery Machine and followed the giant chicken until it eventually shrank back to normal size due to the formula wearing off. They headed off the scarecrow at a railroad crossing and captured him. unmasked.]] Maude proceeded to scold "Vernon" since not only did he try to steal the formula, he left the chicken coop open. However, the scarecrow replied "Vernon? How dare you mistake me for Vernon!" It turned out the scarecrow was really Simon Shakey, the banker. He wanted to steal the formula and stop Maude from opening her chicken stands so that he could use it to open his own. The sheriff arrived along with Vernon, and Simon was arrested. Appearances * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 104. Notes/trivia * In the DTV , the Scarecrow can be briefly seen in the Monster Bar. * He's a constant enemy in the garden area of the video game Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights. There's also a Monster Token to unlock him in the Monster Gallery. * The Vengeful Scarecrow from the live-action TV film Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, is based on this scarecrow. }} Category:Disguises Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 monsters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 villains